


Date Night

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf femslash bingo. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira can't make it home in time for date night, Allison decides to bring date night to her.  </p>
<p>(or: the one where Kira volunteers at an animal shelter and Allison brings her sushi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'A Broken Promise' square on my Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo card! 
> 
> **warnings** : blink-and-you-miss it mention of an animal dying and also mentions of animals giving birth.

"I know that we were supposed to have dinner tonight and I know I _promised_ that I'd be home early but one of the cats just went into labor and there's no one else here, Allison, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Kira," Allison mumbles, stifling a yawn against her shoulder, "could you say that again, about three times slower?" 

"Sorry," Kira says with a quiet laugh. She takes a deep breath and Allison takes a second to quickly glance at the time on her phone. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but work had been a total pain in the ass and she'd only had three cups of coffee and the couch had just been too damn tempting. She puts the phone back to her ear and wipes drools off her cheek, just in time for Kira to start talking again, much slower this time. 

"I know that tonight was our date night," she says, "but one of our cats just went into labor and the vet's on vacation. I mean, she'll probably be okay but..." Kira trails off slightly, but Allison knows immediately what her silence is referring to. Her girlfriend has been volunteering at the local animal shelter since they moved in together and while she's come home a number of times covered in pet hair, phone filled with cute pictures and videos, there's also been a few days where she came home with red eyes and stories of animals passing away. 

"It's okay," Allison says. "Really, Kira. It's fine, okay?"

"Okay," Kira says before gasping loudly. "I think she's about to have the first one!" 

"Look after her," Allison replies, unable to stop herself from smiling. "You've got this." 

"Thanks! I'll be home as soon as I can! Love you!"

"Love you too." In the seconds before she hangs up, Allison hears a noise in the background, something that sounds an awful lot like a cat in pain. She can't help but wince slightly; even though volunteering at the shelter obviously makes Kira happy, Allison still doesn't think that she could do it. 

She has a shower and changes into sweatpants before sitting back on the couch. She flicks the TV on and tries to answer some Facebook messages but after only a few minutes, she's restless again. Even with background noise, the apartment seems too quiet. She's too used to hearing Kira clattering around in the kitchen or talking to her parents in the next room. 

She tries to answer a few more messages and think about opening Skype before she slams her laptop closed and gets to her feet. She tugs on a pair of Kira's bright sneakers and pulls on a coat before grabbing her keys.

Kira might be unable to come to date night, but that doesn't mean Allison can't bring date night to her. 

&.

By the time Allison picks up sushi and gets to the animal shelter, it's after eight o'clock and the parking lot is empty except for Kira's motorcycle. As Allison heads towards the front door, a few dogs start barking and she sighs sadly. 

If only their apartment wasn't so small. 

She knocks hard on the front door and waits, hoping that Kira isn't too focused on her task to hear her. But after only a few moments, she literally slides into the front foyer, arms pinwheeling slightly. When she looks up, her eyes widen and she mouths something that looks a lot like _Allison_. She peels off the latex gloves on her hands and tosses them into a garbage bin as she comes up the hallway, mouth curling into a smile. 

"Allison? Is everything okay?" she asks as she tugs the door open. There are wisps of her hair stuck to her cheeks and her cheeks are slightly reddened and for a moment, Allison can't help but stare. 

It overwhelms her sometimes, how beautiful Kira is. She doesn't think it's something she'll ever get used to. 

"Everything's fine," she says, stepping inside when Kira moves aside. "I just figured that you were going to be hungry." She holds up the bag containing their sushi and Kira groans happily before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Allison's waist. 

"You're the best," she mumbles, lips brushing against the side of Allison's neck. 

"Only for you," Allison replies immediately, pressing a kiss against Kira's temple before stepping away. "Now, how are these kittens of yours?"

"They're fine," Kira says, fitting her fingers between Allison's and gently leading her down the hallway. "All four of them are perfect. She was feeding them when I left." 

They end up eating their sushi on the floor, a box of gloves in easy reach, just in case Kira needs them again. The cat and her kittens are resting in a cardboard box a few feet away. The four kittens are a patchwork of colors and they're still a little bit slimy. They're almost frighteningly small but they seem to be moving okay and the room occasionally echoes with their squeaks or their mother's purring. Kira seems almost entranced by them; every time they make a sound or rustle slightly in the box, she peers over the edge, practically beaming down at them. 

She looks absolutely beautiful and completely peaceful and even though the cement floor is the furthest thing from comfortable, Allison can't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
